Oars
Summary Oars is Gekko Moriah's most prized Zombie, as he is known to have been an ancient monster that wreaked havoc. He was reanimated after Moriah stored his body and waited for a powerful pirate to arrive that could make Oars into the most powerful zombie. In this case, it was Monkey D. Luffy, who at the time scored a bounty of 300,000,000 Belis. Oars was Moriah's 900th Zombie soldier. Oars was one of the main antagonists of the Thriller Bark Arc as he nearly defeated most of the Straw Hats and it took Nightmare Luffy even the playing fields. Despite being capable of overwhelming the Straw Hat crew, Oars was eventually defeated by them, as his spine was crushed and he later had Luffy's shadow ripped out of him by Moriah. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Oars (Senior) Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Unknown (His age while alive is unknown, but he has been a corpse for centuries) Classification: 900th Zombie reanimated by Gekko Moriah, in life he had the Epithet "The Continent-Puller" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Possess all of Luffy's previous combat experiences and skill), Acrobatics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Type 2 and 7), Large Size (Type 1), Limited Elasticity and Body Control (Has access to many Luffy's techniques), Longevity (Giants can live up to 300 years), Possibly Immunity to Pain Manipulation (Zombies are stated to be unable to feel pain in any way) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Matched Sanji's Diable Jambe. One-shot most of the Strawhats and easily overwhelmed Sanji and Zoro's attacks with his own) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Zoro and Sanji, and could react to and dodge their attacks) Lifting Strength: Class G (Could pick up a large tower, use it as a weapon, and throw it a great distance) Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level (Attacks from Zoro and Sanji could barely leave any visible damage on Oars. It took the efforts of all of the Straw Hats including Gear 3rd Luffy to incapacitate him) Stamina: Limitless (As a zombie, Oars does not tire, and the only way to stop him from fighting is to destroy anything in his body that is required to move his body parts, such as his muscles, or spine). He only can stretch his body if Moriah manipulates his shadow. Range: Dozens of meters normally, likely over a couple kilometers with Moria manipulating his shadow Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Below Average, but due to having Luffy's shadow, he has his personality, and battle experience Weaknesses: A massive amount of salt being consumed by Oars will remove Luffy's shadow from his body, making his body lifeless. His right arm went through major operations and is a weak spot that can be exploited. Notable Attacks/Techniques: All of Base Monkey D. Luffy's Pre-Timeskip attacks Gallery Oars_by_bodskih-dbcd5z4.png Others Notable Victories: Armin Arlert (Attack on Titan) Armin's profile (Titan form Armin was used, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Undead Category:Antagonists Category:Giants Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Acrobats Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7